


Undercrawl: What's A Bite Between Friends?

by Cerberic_Recluse



Category: Homestuck, Homestuck AU - Fandom, Homestuck/Undertale, HorrorTale AU - Fandom, Horrortale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), Undertale AU - Fandom
Genre: Animal Death, Arial Narrow's never ending quest to become best daughter, Fluff, Implied Death, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Violence, Other, Possible Fluff, mentions of gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-17 21:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberic_Recluse/pseuds/Cerberic_Recluse
Summary: Arial Narrow is still learning the ropes of timeline hopping, managing some time away from Red. Stumbling upon someone who might need a hand. Or a leg.





	1. Hello

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I'm posting here. Arial Narrow is the fan character of mine between Underfell!Sans and a homestuck oc. Image here https://undercrawl.tumblr.com/post/187628145653/another-commission-from-azy-arty-of-castellar-and
> 
> Determination Bands are a creation in this AU that allows wearers to bounce between universes even if they don't have a soul/have magic. They are mentioned more in depth in my other fanfic which will be posted soon.
> 
> Lo Lo is what the kids used to refer to their single shared parental figure.
> 
> Arial has four other siblings which hop around and try to mend broken timelines at their Father's conditions.
> 
> I only wrote this to self indulge. I also didn't proofread this im very sorry

Timeline hopping at this point had become just as much a pastime as visiting a zoo or watching a game on tv. Most of the time the world was just about the same as every other. Though there were the occasional oddities. Worlds that had been corrupted by either some internal mishandling or a powerful outside force. 

Arial had seen both instances and knew what to look out for. In most cases she hung back, when to leave and when to take action. On today's excursion she decided on the former. From the moment she stepped foot on the familiar snow-covered ground of Snowdin there was something deeply off. 

The crisp, cold air that bristled the trees held the smell of something grisly. 'Rank, rotting,' she thought. It was as if a great many things had died down here. From what she could remember from her previous journeys to alternate worlds someone would often greet her by now. A flower or a friendly faced skeleton.Neither could be seen and for a moment Arial considered dipping out and heading back to her own timeline. Yet calling it before meeting any of the residents would make her meek and oh boy would her siblings mock her for running away from odd smells and empty shadows.So she'd push onward. Hands tucked into the pockets of her jacket while she ventured out of the thicket of trees. The snow, freshly fallen, crunched beneath her feet and clearly gave her position away. 

Traveling as far as to the old guard post her dad had once attended and finding it empty but still very much in use. The smell of blood was only stronger here and there was brown splotches and gouged out pieces of wood here and there.

It almost looked similar to a butchers chopping block. That wasn't quite the last straw that made her turn away. It was the eerie silence that didn't sit right either. No voices carried on the wind, no smells besides that of clotted blood so she turned and headed back the way she came.  
That was when her foot grazed something hard under the snow. The kick had loosened some of the fresh snow and exposed the jagged edges of a bear trap that had been carefully set for the unsuspecting. Had she been just an inch more to the left she'd certainly be having a bad time.  
With her mind made up she left the underground the same way she came in, through the empty ruins and back up to the surface. Her mind running wild with possibilities. Was this a doomed timeline? Had it already been cleared out? It would only be the second time she'd find one. A world were all monsters cleared out but were there still humans above?

The trek back up was certainly more precarious then the way down. When she finally made it up into the mouth of the cave that hid the pit leading into the Underground she felt immensely better. Hearing the soft chirp of birds and the skittering of creatures under leaves and brush send a wave of ease through her bones. Arial hadn't realized just how tense she had been down below.

Figuring she didn't want to waste her trip here she could at least find something to eat and check out the closest human habitat. If there were still survivors up top than there was still hope for this timeline. 

Used to eating on the run, Arial rummaged through the bushes and peeked the undergrowth for what she considered 'fast food.' In the midst of snatching up what would have been a quick bite a shadow draped across her back. A sudden cold chill ran down her spine and quickly she spun on her heels to face whatever was staring her down.

The sun was still high in the sky and the light filtering through the trees illuminated the outline of a familiar face with a trademark smirk. But something wasn't quite right. Arial stood up straight, shoulders back and staring down the strange skeleton with little more then a scowl.  
"Never seen a creature like you before," A raspy, tired voice greeted Arial's ears. Then came the slow but carefully calculated words from the mouth of a red eyed monster. Oh it was Sans, as she had seen many of them before, but this one carried itself with a sort of heaviness a predator did. Plus he was larger then any of the other versions of her Dad she'd seen yet. And those teeth were something else. There was a crack in his skull that was clearly old but even now, as they had their little standoff, the wound bled.

"And I aint seen anyone with such a crazy look in their eye." She stood her ground. Her gaze flickering to the large and recently used ax in his right hand. This close to him she could smell it, death. He reeked of it. From the various red and brownish stains on his clothes she could piece together what might have happened to all the monsters down below.

"... what is that you're holding," Horror motioned to the writhing animal in the girls right hand. His curiosity was peaked, at both the skeletal figure of the girl in front of him and her, well, pet?  
"Oh, that would be, uh, none of your business. Seeing as I don't talk to strangers, especially ones who like to lurk around looking creepy like you." Coiling around her arm as she spoke was a rather large brown snake. Easily the width of her forearm and its head grasps firmly between her fingers. Without taking her eyes off of the shambling hunter in front of her she forced the animals mouth open. With a practiced hand she snapped the fangs out of its jaws with her free hand and pocketed them in her breast pocket.

"But if you must know I was about to have lunch," Arial brought the snake to her lips and cleanly bit through its head. She chewed without much concern for manners nor dignity. Making a show of crunching bone between her teeth while getting a splattering of blood across her cheek.  
To Sans, well, horror, he watched her munch on the still writhing creature till she got a few more bites in. His single, large red eye just widening as she went on chewing. That all too present ache in his stomach returning as did his senses. The hand not on his weapon clutched his sweater just over his empty stomach. Just as he was about to speak up she butted right in  
.  
"So, assuming you're alive there's also more monsters live in the underground?" Arial made it so matter of fact that Sans once more fell into a stunned silence. "I mean I went down there and it was like a fuckin' crypt. I don't suppose you're the one at fault for that, eh?" Still showing no respect for the skeleton with an ax as she began picking at her teeth with her pinky finger.

"You came... from the underground? You went down and... came back up?" His voice had a hint of surprise and he tilted his head curiously. Though to play it off he tapped his chin. "And you seemed to have missed a spot." There was something odd about this horned child in front of him. For starters he couldn't see her soul no matter how hard he tried.

At about halfway though with the meal in her hand she decided she felt a little more merciful then usual. After all the poor fella was just standing their patiently, and rather creepily, waiting for her to finish eating. She noticed too the way he seemed to drool as if he was feeling a little peckish too. Wiping her chin on the sleeve and holding out the rest of her lunch. "Care for a bite? It's an acquired taste, that's for sure. Not to mention the scales can get stuck in your teeth for days and that's always a fun story to share with the class."

"I'll... have to pass." Sans shifted a bit from one leg to the other. It looked like he was trying to size her up but thought better of it.

"I know you would have attacked me by now but your magic doesn't seem to have an effect up here. Am I right?" Her expression just as cocky as her words. Running her tongue across her teeth and looking otherwise unimpressed.

"You are... very perceptive. But to be honest... 'm not much inta mystery meat." He laughed slightly which made his shoulder shake just a little. "Something that goes around eating snakes all day probably wouldn't sit right with me."

"Well I've been told I'm quite the... charmer." She waggled her brow and went back to eating. This time she'd carefully plop herself down on the forest floor, knees up and resting her forearms on them. Carefully she'd pat the ground next to her as an open invitation for him.

"A 'charmer' eh?" This time around Sans let out a laugh that was a bit more genuine. He eyed the spot beside her for a long moment before shuffling over and plopping himself down, resting his ax at his side.  
"I'll tell you how I got up here if you tell me what happened in the Underground. Is it bad down there?"  
"You... ask a lot of questions for a monster. But... seeing as I've never met you before, you aint from around here. This world... there's no hope left here is there?"  
"If you're talkin' judgement, that's not my place. Now, see, if any of my siblings or even my Lo Lo were to see you rest assured they'd probably deem this world a failure. But I don't always seem things so black and white.

She could see it in his face that he had plenty more questions for her but she wasn't here to explain endless complexities of world hopping so she brought her finger to her lips and shushed him. "Ok, listen. Again, run by me what exactly happened to you. To the Underground. Take it from the top."

Sans sat there for a long while, fidgeting in place while he slowly drudged through the horrors the Underground had faced over the years. To be asked about it, to speak it out loud was something he never expected. Where to start? He barely had a clue. Running his hands over his face, the tips of his fingers hooking into his eye sockets. When he finally started speaking, Arial was all ears.

The story was one she had never heard of before. The loss of magic, the depletion of food and the disgusting ways Monsters made their day to day living. How with this depletion of magic they turned to eating one another then humans. And the business about souls was a very complicated point. Souls Sans had captured did not grant him some godlike power but instead gave him very limited access to the outside to continue the gruesome trend of people eating. Knowing for certain if anyone else in her family had heard this story they would have culled them just to put them out of their misery. But coming from a world where it had once been Kill or Be Killed, Arial only felt the deepest sympathy for the big lug. Plus, he was in a way her dad, several universes removed of course. 

When his story was done, well into a two hour mark, she patted his shoulder softly. Pushing herself onto her feet she took two steps before he shockingly reached out and grabbed the back of her jacket. 

"Hey, whoa man, cool it. I know I owe you my half of the agreement but I figured that, ya know, eating human can get a little stale." She grabbed his hand and pulled him off with the utmost care. Papping his hand softly, her usual sneer lightening up. "Just sit here and wait for me big guy. I'll be back."

Sans withdrew his hand, holding it in his other hand. He looked flustered, running his fingers over where she touched him. She was... warm. She was warm and softer then her bony fingers let on. It had been ages since someone had touched him in a manner that wasn't violent or angry. Aside from his brother of course. And she listened. 

"Here," Arial thrust her hand out into Sans face holding a bag of chips. "I was saving this for later but I think you could use it more. And before you say anything, that snake had it coming I tell you. Just hang tight here." Waiting for him to take her offering she headed back into the woods and disappearing without explanation. Leaving the skeleton alone with his bag of chips.  
Oh so carefully Sans gripped the edges of the bag and tore it open. When that salty, savory aroma hit him he nearly tipped the entire bag into his mouth. He didn't recognize the brand but did it matter? Tasting that first chip brought back so many old memories. Thinking back to the days he spent at Grillby's. About how good a nice, juicy burger would go with this. And a side bottle of ketchup. Before he knew it tears were rolling down his eyes and dripping down onto his sweater leaving little wet droplets in the age fabric. And he continued to do so throughout.  
Something lumbered through the trees just up ahead of Sans. Hearing the loud commotion as whatever it was crunched through the fallen leaves and snapped just about every twig in sight. Whatever was coming for him wasn't trying to be sneaky about it. Dropping the now empty chip bag and reaching for his ax in one smooth motion. Getting to his feet and ready to meet whatever was coming for him.

"Oh no need to get up, just me and I guess dinner for you for a few days. If you aint a glutton." Arial huffed and puffed as she sloppily dragged behind her three bucks of varying sizes. Where she'd gotten the rope and how she managed to wrangle three whole deer alone was impressive. Stopping when she was a few feet in front of him to drop the rope she was using to tow them along.

"Look, I know this isn't gonna like fix your issues but eating human is just nasty. You seen the kinna slop they put in themselves. Trust me these will taste way better. Think of it as a gift between friends." Nudging the carcasses with her foot, then looked up at him. Feeling rather proud of herself and perhaps a little over eager to gain some approval from a complete stranger.

"Friends?" Sans echoed, brow furrowing.

"Yeah, friends. But you do need to skin 'em and I'm sure you got that down to a tee. Just don't ever ask me to do that for you again, yeah." Arial mocked a pout, arms crossed with a slight smile peeking through.

"And I didn't."

"Yeah, fine. My time is runnin' out here so I better get going." Feeling a little crestfallen with his curt response. After about a moment of that she just settled with stuffing her hands in her pockets and looking around nonchalantly. When it seemed like she wasn't going to be getting that praise she was expecting she quickly became exasperated. Slipping her hands out of her pockets, rolling up her right sleeve. On her wrist looked to be nothing more than a simple watch. The silver and gold trim was a little too fancy for a kid but the numbers were replaced with miniature worlds. Running her thumb over the face of the clock would start a countdown only she could hear. It would have been nice to get a little a little thank you, she thought.

"W-wait, you're leaving? Just like that? Will you be back?" Sans took a step forward, hand out but he quickly drew it back. 

"Mmm maybe. I don't make promises I can't keep. Oh, and I guess I never told you my name." She shrugged her shoulders and played it off cool. "Arial. But not like that dumb princess. But like the type. You know... actually never mind that’s a human thing I guess. I don't suppose you-" she was cut off halfway through her rant as the clock reached zero and she was completely removed from the timeline and sent right back to hers. 

Sans continued to stand there, staring at the spot where his new friend once stood. The world suddenly felt much more empty. He wasn't sure what he was expecting. To find a stranger in the woods that was miraculously solve all their problems? No, that was asking for way too much. So, instead, he reached down and grabbed the knotted rope that was left behind and turned back toward the cave that lead into the Underground. It looked like he might be able to stave off the maddening hunger for a little while longer. 

He would pause just at the mouth of the cave and turn to look back one last time. Maybe his world could still be saved.


	2. Good Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arial gets to meat the nicer of the two brothers and unveils her idea to save the underground

The Underground felt just the same as the last time she was here. There was still that odd smell of decay and the sense that something terrible lurked around every turn. At the corner of her eye she could see something move in the shadows. Now, it had been awhile since she visited this ruined timeline and she wasn’t quite sure why she even returned. Unlike the real heroes out there she didn’t have any divinity to change the past or alter events. It was highly doubtful she could make any sort of impact here but that didn’t stop her.

As she began to near the sentry post she slowed her steps. She had to tread carefully seeing as the last time she was down here a carefully laid trap had nearly taken her foot. Eyes too focused on the snow covered ground that she didn’t notice the figure stepping up behind her. Catching the faint glint of metal as it was brought down just inches from her head. Swinging herself around to face the grinning, red eyed skeleton. It would have been nerving had she not grown up around monsters that were little more than beasts. 

“Hey asshole, that’s fuckin’ rude!” Arial hissed and in the same moment brought her foot up and kicked him straight in his boney goods. 

Caught off guard, Sans fell to his knees and ax dropping out of his hand. Hunching over slightly as the proverbial wind was knocked out of him. If she had put any more effort into that kick she might have shattered his pelvic bone. Looking up at her with a sharp clarity in his eye. “You, ohf, you came back.”

“What well keep that up and I won’t be coming back.” Kicking his weapon out of his reach just for good measure, Arial went on. “Look, I know it’s odd and all that a skeleton has hair. But to keep mistaking me for a human is fuckin’ dumb.” Arial tugged on a strand of her hair, frowning. “That or maybe you aren’t grateful for what I did for you last time.” Pointing at him accusingly.

“…ok maybe we got off on the wrong foot.” Sans pushed himself back onto his feet, brushing snow off his knees and making a noticeable effort not to limp when he retrieved his ax. “You just caught me a little… off guard. I’m better now.” He’d examine his blade, brushing his thumb along the side of the edge while his eyes never left her face. “Can never trust outsiders…”

“Yeah, you told me the story already.” Arial shrugged her shoulders and glanced back toward the trail into Snowdin as she felt something was watching them. Turning back to him with a softer expression. Rolling on the heels of her feet before speaking, “listen, ok. I think I had an idea how to help you. With the food shortage. Just need to give me a chance, yeah? Yeah. It-“

“Sansss?” A figure appeared in the empty space Arial had just been studying. A tall, lanky figure with a set of teeth even more gnarled than Sans. Papyrus. Aside from the ruined clothes and tired expression he looked very similar to her uncle. Terrifying.  
“Ya know I should have expected this but it’s still… something.” Arial mumbled more to herself while she kept an eye on them both.

“Papyrus… I told you to hang back. You never know what sort of trouble there are ‘round these parts. You should head back home.” Sans seemed to ease up a little with his brother around. In an overbearing older brother sort of way. 

“I heard shouting and, oh Sans did you make a new friend?” That ever cheerful expression turned toward Arial and she felt instantly off put. He didn’t seem to notice. “We don’t see too many monsters around here these days! They… they all left to the city. Oh, do you like spaghetti?”

“Papyrus, please.” Sans tried to plead with him to tune it down a bit. 

“Spaghetti sounds good. Beats having Mr. Lecter here breathing down my neck. You should really tone down on the creepy.” She grinned and turned to race them to town. Knowing this place like the back of her hand with only slight concern for any more traps that might have been laid along the trail. Before the two of them could  
“Paps, wait.” Sans halted his brother before he could follow the half monster. “Be careful around this one. We don’t know… what she has planned. 

“Sans,” there was a long pause before Papyrus gently patted his brother’s shoulder. “Not everyone is our enemy. We should give her a chance. And we shouldn’t keep our new friend waiting, right?” He gave his brother a soft smile before turning and trying to catch up the other monster. “H-hey wait for me new friend!” 

Hanging back for a moment while he watched his brother chase after the half-skeleton, Sans wondered if he had been doing this for too long. Judging others before getting to know them. He’d lived by slaughtering outsiders for years. Maybe he’d become too accustomed to it. He’d forgotten how it was to make a friend. Once he watched the two of them become just dots in the distance he took a shortcut and waited for them back at the house, where he assumed they’d make their destination.  
The moment Arial stepped foot in Snowdin she was just overcome with inexplicable sadness. The place was a ghost town. The buildings were slowly decaying into ruin. Now and then she would see eyes peering between broken boards and cracked glass. The only place that was in the least disrepair was Grillby’s. And judging from the smells it was probably more of house of carnage now. Passing through the deathly silent streets toward the familiar shape of the skeleton brother’s home. At least it stood pretty firmly given its regular usage. 

With her head start she had the option of letting herself in or wait outside till they caught up. Well, in a rare show of manners, she decided to wait for the duo on the steps of their home. As she sat she caught sight of more stains and even claw marks leading into the house. That certainly wasn’t an ominous indication of things to come, she guessed. But despite it all this universe had potential to be more than just another timeline turned to dust. 

A creaking of the wooden boards behind her gets her attention. Wheeling around quickly, the hair on the back of her neck standing on end as she was now facing Sans’ smug expression. The skeleton, leaning on his ax with his arms crossed, looked amused by her actions. 

“You look a little rattled.” He mused. 

“Ugh, Dads and their shortcuts.” Arial sighed and straightened herself.

“Eh? What was that?” Sans tilted his head toward her as if he wanted to hear her repeat what she’d said. 

“Nothing. You gonna invite me in or stand there ominously till your brother gets here?” 

Heaving his ax over his shoulder he opened the door with his free hand and motioned for her to come on in. Of course she didn’t take the open invitation. She didn’t put that much faith in his kindness. Not once did he say he wouldn’t hurt her. Before they knew it there was a tense standoff between them. Only when Papyrus, out of breath and jogging up the steps, did the two of them break eye contact. 

“Wowie you gave me a run for my money. A- Sans? How did you get here before me? Ugh, no matter. I didn’t get to properly introduce myself back there. For you see I am the Great Papyrus and this is my brother Sans! But, oh, I guess you too already met. It is nice to make your acquaintance! Sans told me a bit about you. You brought us all that meat, right? That was very kind of you! But, ah…” Papyrus seemed to falter for a moment then immediately picked himself back up.

“You must come inside and try my famous spaghetti! It’s to die for!” Before Arial could protest Papyrus put both hands on her shoulders and shoved her inside.  
Arial held her hands up, trying to get him to stop but before she knew it she was standing inside a sort of cozy replica of her own home. Aside from even more bloodstains and some worn out furniture, it was almost mirrored to her Dad’s place. A beat up couch, old TV, family photos on the walls. A fire was lazily roaring in the fireplace. In all honesty she was expecting to find something hanging from meat hooks or at the least some pile of body parts scattered in a corner. So far so good. Horror movies lied to her. 

“Uh, nice place you got here. Nice to see everything is in one piece.”

Sans, setting his weapon down to lean against the couch, took a seat. Elbow propped up on the armrest, propping one leg up so his ankle rested on his knee. Now he was doing his utmost to ignore her now. He’d make a vague gesture to the space beside him but the half-monster didn’t seem too eager to take up his offer.

“Don’t be so rude Sans.” Papyrus huffed at his brother before turning to Arial. “Have a seat and I’ll get some spaghetti ready for you! You’re in luck too! Sans picked up some fresh ingredients just the other day!” 

“Fresh?” The look on her face must have been one of dawning horror judging by how Sans was focused on her and his smile grew ever wider. Oh no. Oh God. She shuffled very slowly over to the couch and sat as far away from Sans as she could. Pushing down her fears she waited patiently for what was to come. 

It was just as horrible as she was expecting. Papyrus showed up out of the kitchen holding a plate of what had to be shredded entrails still bloody and from what she could see might even been moving? And on top set a pair of very human looking eyes. The optic nerve still attached and even if the eyes were bloodshot she could still make out the colors. One brown and one green. He’d hand her the plate and fork, his face lit up with so much pride it almost made the dish bearable. Barely. 

“Uh, ah, mm,” struggling to piece together the right words and making the mistake of looking over at the older brother for some assistance. His eye glowing a deep, dangerous red as if to remind her she wasn’t in control here. Looking down at the plate of bloody viscera with her fork in hand. Daring to take the smallest bite. Yeah, certainly not the bucks she had gotten for them just a few weeks ago. For someone who ate snakes on the regular the taste was certainly on the bottom rung of flavors. “It, uh, it’s-“

“Human.”

“What happened to the meat I got you?"

Both skeletons remained quiet.

“Don’t tell me you used it all up that quickly. I was only gone like three weeks.” 

“The others took it.” Papyrus answered, looking down at the floor, rubbing his arm in a pose that was utterly defeated. “The moment they caught wind of it they flocked to us. They… they wouldn’t take no for an answer. We hand to…”

“When there’s fresh meat in a town of hungry monsters word gets around.” Sans picked up when Papyrus couldn’t keep speaking. “When it was between my brother and some dead weight, I chose my brother.” 

Reading between the lines Arial nodded. All the effort she had put into trying to help might have ended the brother’s lives. Questioning if what she was doing, all her planning, was going to make a difference.

“You don’t like it do you? Do you think you’re abominations?” Papyrus looked up, the expression on his jagged toothed face was tearing Arial’s heart into pieces. 

“No no, look, see, it’s good.” Trying to settle the skeletons worry she began what would be an arduous and agonizing journey of rebellion against her stomach. Shoving a mouthful of the gruesome pile of meat into her mouth with little chewing. The moment it hit the bottom of her stomach she felt it try to come back up again. It didn’t taste any better swallowing it down a second time. Wiping the edge of her mouth, stomach rumbling in protest. “Real g-good. 10/10. But you see I ate before coming here so how about I save it for later?” 

Sans sat up, leaned over and plucked an eye from the bloody mess on the plate and popped it into his mouth. Making a show of how much he enjoyed it. “What, don’t like see food? You’re missing out.”

“Sans! Don’t eat our guest’s food! Here I’ll pack it up for you to go!” Papyrus, seeming to accept Arial’s excuse, picked up the plate and carried it off into the kitchen. The other two continued to sit on the couch listening to the sound of pots and pans being moved around. The clank of glass filling up the awkward silence.

“S-so my plan,” Arial spoke up first, suddenly feeling like the accumulation of bad life choices had brought her to this very moment. Pulling out a notebook from her inventory and holding it up to Sans like it meant something. Written on the front in big, bold font read ‘how to save the underground.’ The skeleton just turned his eye toward her, wearing that infuriating smile. He said nothing.

Flipping open to the first page it was scribbled with notes and lists. Folding the cover back and still holding it up for Sans to see. Pointing to a few diagrams she meticulously doodled on the lined paper. Nearly every page had been filled with a detailed plan of action she had been working on. Names of plants to be grown. Irrigation systems. Proper lighting. 

“Plants? Your grand scheme is… farming?” Before Arial could interrupt him he’d burst into a fit of laughter that got his brother’s attention. Papyrus poking his head in from the kitchen to see what all the commotion was about. “Now that’s the joke of the century. Going to turn our lives around with some cabbage? Some parsley? Hey Papyrus, lettuce celebrate this grand plan.” His laughing fit was bringing him to tears, wiping his eye. “As if we haven’t bean through this before. Nothing grows down here, little lady. Thanks for the laughs though. Real sweet of you.”

“Hey, don’t laugh!” Arial pushed herself to her feet, it looked like on the verge of tears albeit for opposite reasons. “You’re the adults here. I’m doing my god damn best.” She motions violently to the notebook in her hand, slapping it with her palm for added emphasis. “I did the research! It’s possible! Even without sunlight. It’ll work down here!”

“Sorry to burst your bubble but we’re tried that in the past. It failed. A patch of greens can’t feed the entire underground.” Sans, as cynical as ever, shrugged his shoulder and leaned his head back. “It’s a childish fantasy to think something so simple is going to solve all our problems. Go back to your drawing board.”

“Sans.” Papyrus stood over the two of them, hands on his hips while he gave his brother a good scowling. If it wasn’t for those mangled set of choppers it might have even been an endearing scene. Turning his attention to Arial with all smiles. “He doesn’t mean it. I’m sure you have lots of great ideas on how to help. I, The Great Papyrus, believe in you.”

“Yeah, like putting our lives in the hand of some outsider helped us in the past. And you’re probably like what, ten?” Sans leaned over, chin his in palm. “Maybe eleven at most.”

“Uh, hm. I am curious too. Just how old are you? You’re certainly quite different.”  
“Wow, rude. Both of you. And for your information I’m 6.5 sweeps. Which is old enough to be on my own if I wanted to.” Stomping her foot, gnashing her teeth and, of course, pouting.

“You… you are just a CHILD!” Papyrus ooh’d and aww’d and fawn over her. “And your parents just let you wander off into dangerous places alone? That’s very unsafe! But never fear, I, the Great Papyrus, will make sure nothing happens to you.” Scooping up the girl and hugging her against his chest. “The Underground is such a terrible place for children and-“

“Shoosh.” Arial hushed him and added a gentle pap to the top of his head in an attempt to stop the incoming reprimanding. And it worked! He went quiet and set her down on her feet. There was the glistening of tears in Papyrus’ eyes and for a split second she thought she might have hurt him. Instead he lowered his head toward her hand to make it easier for her to pet him. Once the initial shock had worn off she would just lightly pap the top of his skull while he rested his forehead on her shoulder. It was strange to her but the sentiment was too sweet to pass up. 

‘Must be lonely,’ she thought. To her right she felt that bitter glare bore into her. Sans seemed to be at his limit with their antics. Using a bit of his magic reserves to forcibly pull them apart several feet. The shock of having someone use magic so abrasively against her was triggering. She shot a look of resentment at Sans and came to her wits end. 

Without a word she threw down the plans on the table and stormed off out of the house, much to Papyrus’ disappointment. Slamming the door behind her with enough force to rattle the frame and adjacent walls. Both of them staring at the door before the younger brother picked up the notebook and flipped through it. While he understood some of the details, noting how neat and organized the writing was, before nudging his brother. “Sans, please. She’s really trying to help. You used to love this science stuff. And, I think, maybe it could make a difference. But firstly!” He plucked his brother up while Sans looked mildly concerned. Looking his bother square in the eye be spoke.

“Look, she’s still a child and she has some good ideas! And it’s better than just laying around and waiting for something to happen, right? So, now then. You go out there and apologize to our new friend. You know, those are far and few between down here. Now go, shoo with you.” Setting his brother down Papyrus could continue to make shooing motions while pointing to the door. “Hurry before she leaves.” There was a hint of urgency in his voice that finally got Sans to react. Just as he was about to reach for his weapon Papyrus tapped his hand, wiggled his finger and pointed outside again. “Here, take this instead.” Putting the notebook in his hand and sending his brother on his way.

Not one to argue with his brother Sans headed out to find the girl only to see her moping on the front step of his porch. Rolling up the notes and putting them into his pocket, sighing as he composed himself. Closing the front door behind him as he walked up behind her. He made sure to make as much noise as possible to avoid starling her again. Now he had to wonder if that tail she had was any indication to who or what her parents might be. She sure was as skittish as a stray. Slowly he’d come up beside her and sit and quickly cut to the chase.

“Why are you trying so hard to help us?”

Arial pouted, pulling her knees together tighter, hugging herself while she buried her face in the sleeves of her jacket. Speaking into the fabric so it muffled what she had to say. Sans repeated himself, this time a little louder. There was something accusatory in his voice and it seemed to strike a nerve. Lifting her head, eyes glazing over with tears. “Because you deserve to die! No one does! But the others, they don’t see that. They're all so full of their self righteous bullshit. They're all narrow thinkers."

“So… your Pops has the sort of power to do that, huh?” Sans couldn’t quite hold the humor in his tone, couldn’t keep it light either. “Come down here and just wipe everyone out? Put ‘em out of their misery?”

“Yes.”

Sans looked taken aback by Arial’s sharp answer. “Why does he do it?"

“He feels he has the right so say when something should be fixed or tossed out. If a world seems too out of whack he thinks… he thinks just clearing them out would be better than letting them suffer. He thinks by doing so will force a Hard Reset. He thinks it will work because it’s happened once before. But if it does it he’s no better than the real threats out there!” She gripped the sleeves of her jacket, digging her nails in. “He… he doesn’t do it often. I’ve only seen him do it once and the worse part? He never feels guilty about it. To him it’s just something that needs to be done.” Memories of watching an alternate version of her Dad dusted right in front of her came to the forefront. “Who really gets to make these choices? It doesn’t feel right.” 

“You really are just a kid.” Sans tucked his hands into the pockets of his jacket and lowered his head. It seemed like she was spinning a far-fetched story but it would explain her popping in and out of the world. But having the power to wipe out the entire underground alone? Nah. The monsters might be starving but they still had plenty of fight in them. It’d certainly be more than one monster or human to handle.

“Just because you’ve eaten a few people doesn’t mean this timeline is doomed. And I’ll show them.”

“Heh, sure kid.” There was a long pause before Sans removed his hand from his pocket and just lightly patted the top of her head, careful of the horns. “You’ll show them all.”

Arial tilted her head to look up at him. His gaze was still intense but at least he wasn’t armed with anything sharp. Letting him continue his very light and very awkward pats. “Can I asked you something?” Wiping away her tears, sniffling and gathering herself up again.

“Shoot, kid.”

“Can you tell Papyrus not to make any more Spaghetti? I don’t wanna hurt his feelings but I don’t think my stomach could handle another plate.” Grabbing his hand and holding it in hers, “please. Don’t make me beg.”

“Pfft, no promises there kiddo. He was really excited to share with you too. Would break his heart if ya told him no.” Sans rolled his shoulders and while he looked a little uncomfortable with her holding his hand he didn’t pull it away from her. 

“At least till I find a better alternative for meatballs.” She made sure to stare at him hard when she said it.

“So, anyways, about this plan of yours kiddo. Just how do you expect us to pull it off?” Retrieving the notebook from his pocket and handing it over to her. “My bro and me don’t have much of a green thumb.”

“Well that’s the fun part. Is… Dr. Alphys still around?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then she proceeded to vomit profusely on their porch.


End file.
